


We Are the Dream Team! (Season 1)

by KingdomKey



Series: Imperfections [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Currently only the Dream Team are confirmed gems, More character tags will be added as the story progresses, Philza and Tommy father and son dynamic is just yes, Pogchamp Pigs are mini-cakes, Sapnap with a fire mace is just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomKey/pseuds/KingdomKey
Summary: ♬♫♪◖(●。●)◗♪♫♬We~ Are the Dream Team Gems!We'll always save the day,And if you think we can'tWe'll always find a way!That's why the people of this world believe inSapnap, George, Phil, and Dream~And Tommy!♬♫♪◖(●。●)◗♪♫♬Human friends Phil and Tommy going on wacky adventures with The Dream Team Gems. Will they uncover the mysterious past the Gems bring, and make it right? After all, if every memory were perfect, where would that leave us?_-=-_(Note: This is a MCYT AU of Steven Universe that will consist of a bunch of seasons. Also, this is going to be a REALLY long series, so expect updates to be spread outP.S - This will be cross-posted on Wattpad under the same username)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Imperfections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093538
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	We Are the Dream Team! (Season 1)

What Tommy expected to wake up to was the smell of Phil's cooking - bacon and eggs if he was lucky. What Tommy did not expect was a red coated penguin staring into his soul.

"WHAT THE-?!", Tommy scrambled to sit up, not processing what he was seeing.

Tommy rubbed his eyes, but the penguin was still there. It was staring in a not so friendly way, which unnerved Tommy. Before Tommy could say anything, the poor little penguin was impaled by an arrow, poofing it. Screeching, Tommy looks down, seeing the culprit of the assault.

"Dream, you bastard."

Dream let out a laugh, casually loading his crossbow with another arrow. He was leaning against the opposite wall of Tommy's room.

"It's a good wake up call, right?", Dream stated through his smiling mask.

"Yeah, killing an innocent penguin.", Tommy scowled, "Why was there a penguin anyways? Why did you kill it you...you heartless bi-"

He stopped his spout of insults to sniff the air. A pleasant smile dawned on him. Phil's cooking was to die for, even if the others didn't need to eat. Tommy slowly gets out of bed.

"I'm a minor about to change, so get out.", he said to the older man.

Dream shrugs, turning to the door. Only for a light blonde male to rush in and close the door, locking it. Adorn with a green and white cap and a cooking apron, the familiar face was holding a plate of buttered toast.

"Is something wrong Phil?", Dream asked, sounding concerned

"The penguins have knives.", Phil stated, horror written on his face.

"Knives?", Tommy was not sure if he heard correctly.

"I'd...better go help them.", Dream said, unlocking the door and walking out.

Tommy silently prayed for their safety. He dislikes them, sort of, but secretly he still wanted to see them do cool stuff that he couldn't do.

_-=-_

After a couple of minutes, someone knocks on the door. By then, Tommy was already dressed for the day and eaten the plate Phil had brought. As the knocking ended, Phil was quick to answer it. There stood a brunette with white sunglasses.

"The penguins have been dealt with.", George said, "For now."

"For now? How can it be 'for now' if you've already dealt with them?!", Tommy demanded, only to be shushed by Phil.

"Tommy, we can deal with the penguins later.", Phil reasoned, "I have to save our food first."

The three walk down the hall and into the main living quarters. It wasn't as bad given the murderous penguins. Sure, some pancakes were on the floor, but it seemed like there was no long lasting damage.

"Ugh, that took forever.", There was the final resident, Sapnap, "I could've dealt with them easily if you just let me burn them."

"Oh no.", Phil scolded, "I may be saddened with the ruined pancakes, but you're basically an unpredictable cannon. You might burn down the house, mister."

Sapnap scoffed, "Whatever. We still have to find the main source."

"The main source?", Tommy questioned, "What? You're too stupid to completely get rid of the problem, huh?"

Sapnap glared at Tommy, before taking his gaze elsewhere, "I could've done it if Phil wasn't such a mom."

"Not really.", George spoke up as he picked up the pancakes, "Finding the source - the one with a gem. We believe it's somewhere in the back of our base. We're going to hunt it down."

"Oh! Can I come?!", this inquired Tommy's interest.

Usually, when the gems went to fight, they left through the Warp Pad. Tommy was not allowed on the warp pad due to...reasons. He assumed it was because he had such an intimidating power that whatever they were fighting would quake under his presence. The Dream Team would be so jealous.

Since the main gem was (probably) here, right where Tommy was, surely they would graciously accept his help-

"No.", Dream shook his head.

"Yeah, thought so- what?", Dream's response finally caught up to speed in Tommy's head, "Why not!?"

"Because you're a child.", the taller one answered, flicking Tommy's head, "And gem monsters are much stronger than humans. You couldn't put a dent on it if you tried."

"For the last time, I am not a child.", Tommy narrowed his eyes, "And you haven't seen me in action!"

"We don't need to.", Sapnap cut in, walking past the two, "We should hurry and get rid of the main gem, right now."

Dream patted Tommy's head, "Sapnap's right. We'd better get going. Maybe next time, Tommy."

They quickly said their goodbyes and with weapons in hand, disappeared far into their gem base. Tommy's face was scrunched up, looking down. Phil took notice, patting Tommy on the back.

"I'm going to the convenience store to get snacks.", he said out loud, "Want to come with me?"

Phil got his answer as Tommy gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Don't worry Toms, I'm sure things will look up soon.", Phil reassured Tommy as they left the house.

_-=-_

As they arrive at the store, Phil makes sure Tommy is okay. Thankfully, Tommy seemed to not care anymore, instead he was glancing around. It relieved Phil, he knew how much Tommy wanted to go and fight monsters ever since they moved in with the Dream Team.

As they walk in, Phil walks to the front counter, obviously to talk to the two workers. Tommy gravitated towards a certain place of the store - the sweets aisle. As he arrives, he discovers a horrible sight.

"Wh-Wha…", Tommy's eyes widened in shock, "Pogchamp Pigs ran out of stock?"

"Huh? Oh, Tommy.", one of the workers behind the counter says, "Sorry man, they were discontinued two days ago. Thought you would know."

"DEO, HOW WOULD I KNOW MY FAVORITE MINI CAKES WOULD BE DISCONTINUED!?", Tommy demanded, "Oh, you - I can not believe this. They discontinued Pogchamp Pigs!? The greatest snack ever invented!?"

"Now Tommy, don't get me wrong, Pogchamp Pigs were good but…", the second worker trailed off as Tommy glared at him.

"Shut up, fur boy.", Tommy declared, "I'm going to write an angry letter, and they'll quake in fear that they will continue Pogchamp Pigs."

Phil snickered, "Tommy, even with your power, I don't think they'll change their stance."

Tommy sighed, deflating. Phil was right. His unmistakingly manliness would intimidate the company so much that they would never continue the snack, in fear that his manliness would grow.

"You can take the custom rack, if you want.", Deo offered, "It'll take up space if we leave it there."

Nodding, Tommy takes it. Phil, sighing, proceeds to buy some snacks.

"We'll put these on the rack.", He shrugs, but Tommy moves the rack away.

"No.", the blonde says seriously, "The rack is for Pogchamp Pigs. And only Pogchamp Pigs."

"Okay then, Tommy.", Phil sighs in defeat, knowing how stubborn the child could be.

"I'll get you some bags.", Deo said.

_-=-_

Phil and Tommy return home. Tommy was still clutching onto the custom rack like it was his lifeline. As they enter, they see the Dream Team, obviously worn down.

"What's got you all up in a bunch?", Phil asks as he sets the bag of snacks on the counter.

"Ugh, it's awful.", George groans, "Those penguins are a nuisance. We can't find the main gem either. It's like it's non-existent."

"Have you considered that the case?", Phil questions.

"No, because it isn't a possibility.", Dream shakes his head, "These were made from a gem. It would be impossible for it not to be a gem."

"If you say so…", Phil shrugged as Tommy set the Pig Rack on the counter.

"Hey Tommy, what's that?", Sapnap snickered, "It looks like a kid's toy."

"It's not a kid's toy. Your weapon is a kid's toy.", Tommy grumbled, "This, my friend, is the custom food rack for the best snack ever created in this world; Pogchamp Pig."

There was a beat of silence. Then, the three gems burst into laughter. Phil himself could not help but smile. Tommy, however, looked offended.

"What's so funny?", he demanded.

"Pogchamp Pig? Really?", Sapnap snickered, "What an awful name."

"It's better than the Dream Team Gems.", Tommy scoffed, "Pogchamp Pigs has a better ring to it."

"Well, we do shorten it to Dream Team.", George said, "Which is a far better ring. Besides, Pogchamp Pig doesn't roll off the tongue as well."

“Oh, shut up.”, Tommy stuck his tongue out, before opening the package.

His expression changed from annoyed to delight in a matter of seconds. The delicious pink pastry greeted him with its fluffy goodness. Tommy scarfed the snack down. It was devoured in 30 seconds flat.

Phil laughed at his son’s eagerness, “Slow down! You’re going to end up eating all of the cakes.”

Tommy said something, though no one understood with the food in his mouth. However, they could tell by his expression that it was not pleasant. The group laughed at Tommy. 

“You remind me of someone, Tommy.”, Dream casually says offhandedly, “He’s always obsessed with potatoes.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Potatoes aren’t as good as Pogchamp Pigs. Unless it’s French fries. Fries are almost as good as these.”

The banter would have continued, if not for the sudden rumble of the ground. Confused, the group looked down. Before anyone could say anything, the back of the house blew open, as a large creature emerged from the rubble. George gasped, as he and Sapnap and Dream summoned their weapons.

“Phil! Get Tommy out of here!”, Dream demanded, his relaxed state shifting to a guarded one, “The corrupted gem is here!”

Phil nods, grabbing Tommy by the arm, “Let’s go.”

But Tommy was not budging. Instead, his attention was on the smaller penguins, which Sapnap was taking care of. The annoyances were going into the fridge and taking his precious snacks!

“Those are MY snacks, you bitch!”, Tommy exclaimed, forcing himself out of Phil’s grasp. Phil gasped; but he ignored the thought of scolding Tommy to instead try and reach out for him. But Tommy was too far away now, chasing the colony of penguins. Phil tried to follow after, but another colony of red penguins blocked his way.

The largest penguin let out a scream of agony as George dug his short sword into its skin. It started to retreat back into the base - George along with it.

“DREAM!”, George cried out, “A little help here!?”

“I’m coming, George!”, Dream replied, “Sapnap, deal with these smaller penguins and - Phil? Where’s Tommy?”

“He ran off with a group of penguins that took his snacks.”, Phil responded, “To where the big one is heading right now.”

“Shit.”, Dream cursed, “Don’t worry Phil, I’ll save him.”

Dream then ran off. Phil looked at the group of penguins, backing away as they came closer. He was unsure of what to do.

“Phil! Catch!”, Sapnap suddenly said as he swung his mace before throwing something at Phil. 

Phil reached out and barely caught it, stumbling a little as he did so. As he looked at what he had, Phil realized Sapnap had given him a sword. It’s blade was wide at the top and slimmed down as it reached the handle. The handle itself reminded Phil of a handle of a portable cooler. However, the style was more similar to a pirate’s sword.

Before he could admire it further, The penguins started to make some sort of war cry. Phil went out of his trance, as the penguins came closer. Some of them had wooden spoons and knives. Steadily, Phil held out the sword. Even inexperienced, Phil remembered how he and Tommy would watch the Dream Team practice fighting.

He was most fascinated by the sword fights Dream and George had. He watched their postures and techniques. Though not memorized, Phil was confident he could take them down with what knowledge he had.

Shifting his feet apart, Phil flared at the penguins, determined to defeat them.

After all, he had his son to save.

_-=-_

Tommy groaned, his feet hurting from the running he had done. It felt like hours since he had been chasing the colony of penguins. However, he was adamant about getting his snacks back. The thought of getting one back to eat gave Tommy more energy to forge on.

He watches as the penguins turn a corner, and he follows in suit. In the corner of his mind, he notes the faint booming footsteps coming closer. He looks around for a weapon as he trudged on.

Tommy didn’t think far ahead, to be honest. He was just pissed that the stupid penguins stole his Pogchamp Pigs. And earlier on, he saw that they had the rack too! The nerve of them!

Narrowing his eyes, Tommy catches a flash of something sharp. With no hesitation, he reaches and grabs the handle, pulling it out. It was a spear, a sharp black stone tied with rope for the head. Satisfied, Tommy looks back to see a flash of red. Grinning, he walks his way over.

“Those bitches are going to pay for stealing my shit.”, he says to himself.

As he turns the corner, Tommy gasps. There lied before him, was a colony of penguins. Mountains and mountains of Knick-knacks, furniture, and objects rose to the highest ceiling. Many penguins slid down a slide (how did it end up there?) and dove into a kiddie pool. Tommy watched in awe at the playful scenery surrounding him.

This was short lived, as he spotted the penguins that took his stuff. His mouth etched into a frown, he marches confidently up to the group.

“Hey bitches!”, he yells, “Give me back my stuff!”

The penguins turn to him, looking unimpressed. Even with his spear raised, the creatures appeared to have cared less. One even opened one, staring directly at Tommy. This raised his anger even more as he began shouting at them.

“How dare you! I should impale you right now!”

As he ranted, the stomps became larger and louder. Tommy only stopped as one became ear deafening. He turned to see where the noise came from. Around him, many penguins started to freak out, dropping what they held and running in circles.

He stared at the direction of the noise, before the wall the opposite of him burst down. A piercing shriek cut through the air as a gigantic penguin stomped into view. Tommy screamed as he backed away, before his shoe caught his pants. This caused him to stumble and fall on his back, hitting something hard. Rubbing his head and groaning, Tommy turned his head to see that he had fallen on top of a seesaw.

BOOM

Suddenly, the large penguin’s foot stomped on the end of the other side of the seesaw. Due to the penguin’s weight force, this caused Tommy to launch into the air. The blonde screamed as he was flung. By sheer luck, he had caught someone midair. A long rope, which definitely did not touch the ground. Anxiously, Tommy took a glance down before trying to focus on anything but the floor. His arm holding him up hurt from the strain and the spear in his other hand did not help.

Tommy was tempted to let go, though as he directed his gaze to the penguin’s back. Dream and George were climbing up the feathers, though struggled to get to the top. This confused Tommy until he spotted the gem on it’s upper back.

That’s right - Dream had told him that a corrupted gem’s weak spot was around its gem. They were going to try and poof it instantly. But from Tommy’s view, he could…

Tommy grinned. This was his chance! He could prove that he deserved to be on the team, fighting corrupted gems and being cool! Aiming the spear to the penguin, Tommy pauses, staring. Doubt began to cloud his mind as he watched Dream climb closer to the area where he could poof the giant. Should Tommy try to intervene? What if he messes up and makes everything worse?

Undecided, he then looks at where his fallen snacks and the Pogchamp Pig rack had lied. Only to watch in horror as the huge penguin’s wide feet had stepped on some.

Seeing his favorite snack, discontinued forever, be crushed, made something in Tommy snap. How dare this thing destroy his only joy?

Yelling a war cry of anger, Tommy uses all of his strength and force to throw the spear. He watches in satisfaction at the spear pierced through the red penguin’s feathers and skin. The penguin gives a startling loud cry, before it poofs.

It’s red gem falls and Tommy falls alongside it, letting go of the rope. As he did, he watches as Dream jumps and retrieves the gem, encasing it in a green bubble. Meanwhile, he feels his descent slow. Looking up, he meets George’s eyes, showing the concern. As they land, George drops Tommy.

“That was amazing, Tommy.”, George compliments, “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“He is right.”, Tommy turns to see Dream teleporting the bubbled gem away, “But that was reckless, you know. You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“But I think that was a successful mission nonetheless.”, Dream said, “I’m proud of you, Tommy. You’ve shown- Tommy?”

Dream had stopped his monologue as Tommy walked past him. The two gems look at each other. George shrugs before he begins to walk after Tommy, Dream trailing behind. They see Tommy stop in front of some rubble. At first they are confused, until Dream sees the pig mascot of a familiar snack Tommy loved to eat.

“Oh, Tommy…”, Dream sighs, kneeling next to the blonde.

“....All my snacks are gone.”, Tommy said depressingly.

The masked gem nods in sympathy, “But sacrifices are always made, Tommy. Did you know that? In exchange for your snacks, you’ve proven your worth to the Dream Team. I think we can trust you to come with us in the future.”

Tommy looks back at him. His blue eyes seem weary, but a smile still creeps onto his face.

“Heh. I knew it. I was pretty cool out there.”, Tommy boasts.

Dream gives a breathless laugh, “Yeah. You were very cool.”

Tommy gives a chuckle of his own, standing straighter. In his hand was the 3D iron print of the Pogchamp Pig mascot. George is right next to Tommy, ruffling his head. Tommy gives a light chuckle.

“Sapnap’s going to be annoyed.”, George said, “But Phil will either be worried or proud, too.”

“I don’t care what Sapnap thinks.”, Tommy responds, “But Phil, oh, I hope the big man will be proud of me. Actually - he should be proud of me.”

Dream rolls his eyes, but he pats Tommy’s back affectionately.

“Welcome to the team, Tommy.”, Dream says as they walk back to the entrance of the base.

**Author's Note:**

> The red penguin is a cameo for a Minecraft YouTuber called Zyphon :)


End file.
